fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Wendy Pterdon
From the Fairview Comics, the free encyclopedia Wendy Pterdon 'is a fictional comic book character appearing in the issues by the Fairview Comics. She has no aliases and is very little known to the sister of Heather, and brother of Corydon, and well known to the father of Graydon in the deepest, dark secret of the Pterdon Family in the classic Zemo storyline, "The Dark, Deep Secrets of the Pterdons ." She is the unknownest person to the Earth in which her name does not appear, mention, and exist for the years and is well-known person in the future dimension only with her suffering awareness and acknowledgment of truths. She is thought to be least important player in the lives of the Pterdon family in the Fairivew Comics Universe, closely sided with her closest brother, Langdon, and mother, Lausanne. When her facial expressions reveal at how she feels toward her family, she is really furious at the Pterdon family excludes Lausanne and Langdon Pterdon. She gives a lot of surprises to her siblings--Blackdon, Corydon, and Heather that she is actually their sister in which hurts Heather mostly when she knew the truth from Wendy. Her humble sacrifice from the different lines in which she tries to stop the events for herself without seeing what happened to herself in every different timelines. Private Creation history Debuts (2000s) In the "Deep, Dark Secrets of the Pterdons" story arc, the top one of these worst moments in the year of 2000s and the worst story ever for the Pterdon family escpecially Heather and Corydon Pterdon. When Wendy makes herself appeared and known to the Pterdon family in which confused Heather and Corydon so much and hurted Graydon to remember the whole tragedic time ever in his life. Confusing Heather, Corydon, and Graydon so much, Wendy is furious at them all for the reason why they messed up her versions. Fictional character biography 'Background When the secret of Graydon Pterdon had been kept for long time, now the secret is exposed as the he gave the reasons why he seeked for revenges against the Zemo for the apparent death of her daughter, Wendy. Daughter A daugther of Graydon Pterdon is trying to protect her brother while she saw her mother getting killed first. Then she heard her father yelling at her to run fast as she could. She is next getting killed hiding her brother Langdon somewhere. Learning that her siblings do not know that they have more siblings A daughter of Graydon Pterdon comes out of the shadow by approaching to Lausanne Pterdon, starting to speak with her very voice that upsets her father by reminding him how he loved her daugther a long time ago and telling them the truth that she is, in fact, the sibling of the Heather and Graydon and also knowing that she has one sister and three brothers. She-Demon In the form of She-Demon is in a disguise of Wendy Pterdon, the daughter of Graydon Pterdon. When she told her father in the "Deep, Dark Secrets of the Pterdons" that she is actually a She-Demon, this shocked Graydon Pterdon so much to see how bad, evil She-Demon became in the past when he was the Evilyzer, the purest evil forces in the universe. Before that, she was the most powerful physical attacker and most violent demoness to the world and even to her father. Terra Force Graydon Pterdon is holding the responsible for the cause because he partially wants Tulane Rose dead with his own reason, deciding to stop her, but she sends the group to half stop him. One of these members who joined the Terra Force to fight against the Zemo and manage to defeat the Zemo and other teams successfully. However, she had the most unexpectedly moment to see her death coming whether if that is actual death or else. This made her vanished for long time. Powers Wendy Pterdon has her mutant powers, the future that she is able to teleport from the trip to other trip on the future dimension only and she can not use it on Earth for good. She has acquired another power as She-Demon in which Evilyzer gave her the evil powers from the demi-demon. Evilyzer might wish her to cease in his thought as if he did give her life back. Battles Family--the missing clues and links Pterdon Wendy Langdon has a sister: Heather and three brothers: Blackdon, Corydon, and Langdon. She is a daugther of the Graydon and Lausanne Pterdon. She may exist in either future dimension or world as she got killed in action in the eyes of Graydon Pterdon. Her death is kept secret by Graydon Pterdon. The reason why he wanted the Zemo dead because of the Zemo caused her to die is not confirmed whether true or false in his mind. He might be in the wrong mind when he may be delusional while he vowed his revenges against the Zemo. He could misunderstand himself by thinking into that Zemo is responsible for the death of Wendy Langdon, a daughter of Graydon Pterdon. In more confusingly story, the line is broken as it means the end of the mother of Wendy Pterdon as if she wanted things to end her versions and timelines. If she died or ceased to exist, Wendy is not born. If the line is broken once, then she might able to make other new line by making Wendy Pterdon a new life in which she will not die in an original broken line. Strangely far enough, the powers of Linea are the most unpredictable as the broken line is shown that Linea had to die, but other new line is made in which the world and future world thought Linea was dead for good, until Graydon Pterdon wondered if Linea destroyed some lines in which She-Demon, Evily, and Lady Devil cease to exist. Lausanne Pterdon appears in the future dimension with her granddaugther, Wendy and grandson, Langdon in the eyes of Corydon and Heather, but not to Graydon. He thought Lausanne was Linnahue. Lausanne Pterdon might be in a diguise of Linnahue Pterdon, the one who wanted everyone to think she is really dead. Deaths From the Graydon Pterdon's past ''' He saw her wife gettting killed and then her daughter killed next with his eyes. '''The Deaths or Disappearances of Terra Force When Graydon Pterdon learnt his mistake in letting Tulsa Rose use his own creative device, he had an agreement pact with her about the revenges against the Zemo. When he realized something wrong, he saw some good in him as he decided to prevent something that Tulsa Rose is not aware of. However, he is not aware of that his daughter joined the Terra Force. The Terra Force faced the most threatening in the world by surprising and shocking the Zemo, the world, and Graydon Ptredon so much. They are shook by the fault from the ground that is caused by the future power catastrope in which Taffy gave too much with Graydon's device as well. They are killed by Graydon's device first and then vanished by Taffy's future. Another Death of She-Demon Seemingly, Graydon Pteron might have to do with Wendy Pterdon's death back to life in which he might possibly granted hish wish with purest evil force. She-Demon confused Graydon Pterdon in which upsetted him by thinking into that he can not bring his daughter back and his wish is not working that way. Without knowing that her daughter is actually She-Demon, she is rebelled against Graydon Pterdon's orders whenever he wanted her to kill and destroy the Zemo. He might have killed her because she disobeyed his orders and she wanted to fight against him. Category:Character